tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
To Be Opened At A Later Time...
Log Title: To Be Opened at a Later Time Characters: Jetfire (clone), Megatron, Starscream ' '''Location: Autobot City ' '''Date: November 2014 TP: Betrayal of the Autobots TP 'Summary: While occupying Autobot City, Starscream hatches a scheme that could eventually lead to the framing (and possible deactivation) of Autobot Air Guardian Jetfire. To Starscream, this is not only is a wonderful lesson to those who defy him, it's also an incredible amount of fun. ' Category:Logs Category:2014 Category:Betrayal of the Autobots TP Backstory This current log is stored with Metroplex and Teletraan II's near-limitness archival system. There is currently no reason why anyone, not even Red Alert , would access it. Until a situation may arise where he may need to access it. Occupied Autobot City - 2014 Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed territory of Blaster, and this is the place from where he generally broadcasts. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. The Jetfire clone is built convincingly, but his leg armor plates are placed backwards. A detail Megatron has overlooked, but Starscream has not. Megatron scowls slightly. "OK, let's turn the security cameras on and get this over with!" Starscream shakes his head, "No yet, Megatron. The armoring isn't correct. We need to re-do the leg armor plates. They're backwards. It won't be convincing if we miss the details." Megatron nods. "Very well..." *The security cameras activate - from this point on - this is the vantage point that is stored in Teletraan II* After the adjustments are made, Megatron, Starscream, and Jetfire walk into a room in Autobot City. It was staged during a time when Laserbeak identified Jetfire as being out of range from SkySpy. Megatron turns to Jetfire and says "I do not take this request lightly, in the eyes of many Decepticons, you're still a traitor." Jetfire looks over at Starscream and Megatron. "I understand. But these are my terms. I get the explosives planted when the Autobots reclaim Autobot City. After detonation, assuming some of their leadership is killed in the blast...I want a full pardon of my actions." Starscream smirks at Jetfire, "What actions? It will be as if nothing ever happened. You're far wiser than Skyfire, Jetfire. We will act as if nothing ever happened. You will be welcomed back into the fold with full rank and privilege as my second." Jetfire looks at Starscream, then Megatron. "Very well...produce the agreement - and I will sign it." Starscream looks to Megatron, "I leave it to my master to determine the terms, Old Friend. I, for one, welcome you back into the fold. But stay loyal this time. I would hate to have to correct you again. You are making the right choice." Jetfire thoughtfully looks over the agreement and signs. He looks at Starscream. "I cannot begin to tell you how much of a relief it will be to STOP believing humans are on our level. The amount of resources and fuel we've spent defending these savages... that alone is worth the switch back to the Decepticons." Starscream nods knowingly, "Yes, the germs are just that, germs. A virus. All they do is reproduce and spread, consuming every natural resource. Do you know what other species does that on this planet? There is only one. All others attempt to reach a state of equilibrium as we once had on Cybertron. The species is a virus. And like a virus, humanity must be stamped out. Simple as that. We will take their resources and put them to good use rather than squandering them." Jetfire gets up. "I need to get back to the Ark. Again, this will happen after the Autobots regain control. I am waiting until I can get Prowl , Prime , and Jazz in the same room to detonate it." Starscream nods at Jetfire, "Very well. Lord Megatron believes we can maintain control..." he looks to Megatron and then shakes his head, "I believe it is a statistical impossibility. However it goes, the Decepticons will do all they can to maintain control but should we fail to do so, I have defenses in place in Megatron's name to insure they suffer immensely. This is but icing on the proverbial cake. And you have our thanks." Jetfire gets up and shakes Megatron's hand, then Starscream's. "I hope to eventually regain your trust." Starscream smirks, "I hope that you do, Jetfire. For Old Times sake." *The cameras in Teletraan II go off - the following is not seen on any archive footage* After "Jetfire" leaves, Megatron and Starscream go into an area without cameras. Megatron looks at Starscream. "You do realize, the REAL Jetfire will know know of this deception - and he could easily be executed for this treasonous act." Starscream smirks at Megatron, "Lord Megatron, my old old friend. I'm COUNTING on it."